


[Podfic] Patrick the Hot IT Guy by la_dissonance

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick the Hot IT Guy by la_dissonance read aloud.  </p>
<p><b>Author's Summary:</b> As long as the hot IT guy is the one to come fix it, Pete's computer is welcome to break down as often as it likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Patrick the Hot IT Guy by la_dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patrick the Hot IT Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816079) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 



> Dipping my toe back into bandom in honor of Paraka's birthday. Happy birthday, BB!
> 
> Many thanks to la_dissonance for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:11:21 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/patrick_the_hot_it_guy-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/patrick_the_hot_it_guy-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
